some weird Death Note story
by stupidityismyname
Summary: looking for some cheesy excuse for humor then you've came to the right author.All company names, people and candy do not belong to me. Except the candy,it all belongs to me. Rated M just for good messure.


Some Weird Death Note Shit in my Mind

yeah, i was ...and came up with this. the real things such as company names, people, and all of the candy, do not belong to me. Except the candy, it all belongs to me. Mmm...

So Light, Ryuzaki, Matt, and Mello were walking in a forest thinking about how they got here, but they don't know that it was I who brought them here.

Mello: "What?"

Me: nothing.

So they are walking. And walking…and walking. And… eventually, they come across a magic lamp. Light rubbed it and out popped the genie and said in a nerd-like tone.

"What teh fuck do you guys want?"

Light took a second or an hour to think about his wish. So L stole his wish.

"I wanna open a candy store." he said cheerfully. So the genie flipped him off and a cloud of smoke puffed up a store that was over the forest and across the sea. "How the fuck am I gonna get there?!"

The genie replied as he threw a purple backpack with a map inside the side pocket to him. "If you need to know the place to go, call the map."

"Map?" L questioned when the map came to life and started singing that annoying song.

"da, da, da, da, da…I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the…"

BANG! Went the gun that Mello was holding. "Fuckin' singing piece of shit!"

"Aw, that map cost me a fortune." the genie whined.

"MY TURN!" Mello shrieked and pointed the gun at the genie.

"Okay. Okay. What is your desire?"

"I want to be the most beautiful person and the most recognizable person in the world."

The genie flipped him off too and a puff of smoke started to swirl around him. After the special effects, Mello stood with longer blond hair and he wore a white blouse with a brown mini skirt. He also had his fingernails French tipped.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY MANLINESS?!!" Mello screamed girly.

"Whoa, Mello looks hot!" Matt commented, looking up from his DS. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"Well you did say that you wanted to be beautiful." the genie snickered. Mello got mad and got his gun ready to shoot the bastard, but the genie turned his gun into a perfume bottle. "Now you can smell pretty too, without the smell of gunpowder."

"You do have a point" Mello said, smelling his now longer hair then spraying the perfume on his body."

"I want to be the boss of Square Enix!" Matt blurted out.

"Okay, Mr. Wada." and the genie made him the CEO of Square Enix 'cause they rock.

"Hey what about me?" Light whined.

"Sorry, little girl. Only three wishes every thousand years." and he flipped off Light (not the granting wish kind) and disappeared. So Light is screwed.

After having their wishes fulfilled, except Light, they come across a psychotic black hair dude in a monkey suit chanting: Delete. Delete. Delete. And so on and you can tell that he is crazy besides him chanting and walking around in circles. So Light asked him.

"Hey Mikami what's cooking?"

"Souls burning in Hell. They deserve to die. Kira rules and High School Musical sucks. DELETE!!"

"If you love deleting so much then I got a job just for you." and so he lead Mikami to a cubicle office where he became a psychotic accountant. And now every time when bad reports pop up on his computer, he presses the delete button and shrieks DELETE!!!

What happened to the others? Well since Mello turned into a girl and Hannah Montana committed suicide by jumping off a 6 storey building, people mistaken him for Hannah Montana and so he began his career and created some kick ass music (not pop rock) and became Mello Great Britain, or something of the sort. Matt became the C.E.O of Square Enix and made Final Fantasy XXVIII. Lawliet "L" Ryuzaki finally went over the forest and across the sea and opened up the candy store, but went out of business five minutes after opening due to the fact that he ate all the candy in stock. Light died and Simba became king of Pride Rock.

THE END!


End file.
